


Goodbye To A World

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, fluffy fluff, kinda depressing but, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: To Hinata, he was the closest thing to heaven and he didn't want to wake up.





	Goodbye To A World

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boy, back from the grave with another fic. As usual I hope you guys enjoy. It's a little depressing but don't worry there's fluff like always! And like usual comments are always appreciated!!

Warmth.

That was all Hinata felt. Just warmth. He looked around and attempted to analyze his surroundings, even though sleep was faintly calling his name. He could barely see in the darkness, which made him assume it was night. Streetlights from outside illuminated the room a bit, giving it a light orange glow. There were also passing lights from the cars that drove by, which made Hinata be able to see the room better. Looking around, he quickly realized that this was his bedroom. The mirror and desk next to the window that had his tie carelessly thrown on it(along with Komaeda's typical green parka), the olive green walls of the room...yep. This was definitely his room. When he became more aware of his surroundings, he felt arms around his waist and heard light snores. He attempted to turn his head to look behind him, and saw a head of fluffy white hair. He could recognize that hair from everywhere, and he felt his heart flutter a bit. A smile made its way onto his face. He felt content for once. Being in Komaeda's presence, and seeing his lovely smile just...filled him with a wonderful content feeling. How did someone so wonderful end up with a talentless nobody like him? He can never answer that question, no matter how much he thinks about it. No matter how many times Komaeda puts himself down, Hinata will always disagree with him and argue against it. None of it was true, after all. He slowly turned his body around so he could see Komaeda. He smiled as he admired the sleeping boy's face. From the gently closed eyes to the small, tranquil smile his lips had formed. Hinata loved it all. He snuggled up to the other boy and enjoyed the warmth Komaeda's body gave. The fluffy blanket on top of them made everything even more cozy, and the grin on Hinata's face grew. Komaeda snuggled up closer to him, and his smile grew even more. Hinata closed his eyes, and gave in to the voices calling him to sleep, a small sigh leaving him.

 

It was cold when he woke up. He opened his eyes. The olive green walls were the same, and the mirror was still next to the window. But it didn't _feel_ the same. He didn't feel arms around his waist, or any other presence in the bed with him. He rolled around and realized there was no one in his bed. The jacket that he thought was on the desk had disappeared. And he realized that the jacket was never there. 

It was all a dream. Komaeda was _never_ there. Komaeda was _never_  his. 

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. Why must his mind play such cruel jokes on him? Giving him such wonderful dreams, and then make him wake up to the cold reality that the one he loves will never be his.  He wondered what Komaeda was doing right now. Did he dream last night? If he did, was his dream just as wonderful as his own? Was Komaeda possibly thinking about him right now?

No. That was a selfish thought. Of  _course_ Komaeda wouldn't think of someone as insignificant as him. Oh well. He laid in bed and pulled out his phone. He didn't feel like getting up and facing the world today. 


End file.
